Field of the Invention
The described embodiments relate generally to games played on electronic gaming devices. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to multi-player wager-based card games including virtual and live players where a composition of a set of playing cards used in the wager-based card game can vary from game to game.
Description of the Related Art
In casino gaming, gaming opportunities are mostly provided via table games and electronic or electro-mechanical gaming devices. In table games, typically one or more players gather around a table and each make wagers on an outcome of game provided by gaming operator, such games include craps, roulette, black jack, pai-gow poker and baccarat. In these games, typically, each player makes a wager on outcome that is just associated with themselves, such as their hand in black jack, their picked number in roulette or their prediction of an outcome in craps. The players participate in the game as a group but play the game individually and not against the other players. Poker is another type of table game where player's play against each other. In a casino that provides poker, the house provides a table, a dealer, chips and scheduling and takes a portion of the winnings. In poker, many players enjoy the aspect of trying to learn a player's behavior to gain an advantage over the other player.
In a casino, other types of games, such as slots and poker, are provided on electronic or electro-mechanical gaming devices. In these games, a player plays the game alone using a player interface provided on the gaming device. The player interface usually includes input buttons and some type of display, such as mechanical display (e.g., slot reels) or a video display, for displaying a generated outcome to the game. During play, the player makes a wager on the outcome of the game, such as a position of slot reels or a value of a poker hand and is rewarded according to a payout table stored on the gaming machine.
In terms of profitability to an operator, electronic gaming devices are much more profitable than table games providing group participation, such as black jack, and table games are much more profitable than group competition games, such as head-to-head poker. This relationship can be seen in the layout of a typical casino where the most floor space, 80-90%, is allocated electronic or electromechanical gaming devices, table game occupy the rest of the floor. Player-vs.-player poker is usually given a separate room off of the main casino floor.
Gaming operators, such as casinos, are always looking for new games that interest players. Currently, gaming devices that provide the player-on-player aspects of group table games, such as poker, with the profitability of slot games do not exist. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide methods and apparatus related to casino games and associated electronic gaming devices that combine the profitability of slot machines with some aspects of player-vs.-player group games.